Field
This disclosure relates generally to multi-core processing devices, and more specifically, to systems and methods for direct memory access coherency among multiple processing cores.
Related Art
The complexity of integrated circuits has dramatically increased during the last decade. System-on-chip and other multiple-core integrated circuits are being developed in order to support various applications such as but not limited to multimedia applications, networking, real time applications and the like.
Modern integrated circuits are capable of executing a large number of tasks substantially in parallel. A multiple channel Direct Memory Access (DMA) controller can manage multiple data transfers while reducing the load from the integrated circuit cores (processors). In some cases, multiple tasks may need to use the same data at approximately the same time. While some multi-core systems include cache memory that maintain data coherency between tasks, cache memory may require more space and computing resources than available in a particular architecture. It is therefore desirable to provide DMA memory that is capable of insuring the most recent (coherent) data is accessed by each of multiple tasks accessing the same data.